Conventional manners of tinting glass include the use of a film that is applied to a sheet of glass, for example a car window. Tinting a glass surface can be desirable for a variety of reasons, such as reducing the amount of sunlight that enters an area behind the glass, for example to keep a car or building cooler. The tint may also be used to enhance security, for example by preventing people outside of the tinted area from seeing or viewing the contents or activities within the tinted area. Additionally, tint can be used to improve the aesthetics or attractiveness of an item onto which tint is applied, for example making a car have a desired appearance.
Tinting can be performed in several manners. One example is treated or colored glass. In the case of automobiles or other applications, such glass is typically factory manufactured at a higher cost than regular, untinted glass. Another manner of tinting glass is the use of tinting film. The film is coupled to the glass with an adhesive and is smoothed to provide a uniform appearance. The tint level for these manners of tinting, however, is static and new treated glass or a new tint needs to be applied if a change in the desired level of tint is desired.
Additionally, the tinting can suffer from a variety of drawbacks after its application. Bubbles in the tint can form as a result of improper application of tinting film. This can be aesthetically displeasing as well as negatively affect the desired purpose of the tint. Tinting film can also degrade over time, decreasing its effectiveness. Further, treated or tinted glass can be expensive to manufacture or procure. Additionally, if a level of tint applied becomes undesirable, changing the level of tint requires removal or replacement.